Kingdom Hearts the New War Book 3: End of it All
by TC-Irish3
Summary: Xehanort has the X-Blade and all out war between the Light Resistance and Xehanort's Dark Army rages on. There is only one who will be able to stand up to Xehanort. His name is Vacillus. After losing everything he had known and betraying those who had trusted him, Vacillus is now ready. Sacrifices will be made and blood will be shed in the conclusion of the New War Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Countdown

The two Dark Wielders were sneaking around Hollow Bastion, terrorizing anyone they saw. Sent by their Lord Xehanort, who had now given himself the title the Dark King, their real mission was to see what the Light Wielders were up to. It was no surprise when one of the officers, Xigbar, showed up and was none to pleased. "You two!" he said, "You wanna tell what you think you're doing? You can mess with civilians any other time, but now you have an important mission. Or do you want me to report back to Xehanort what your doing?"

Both Dark Wielders immediately panicked. "No, no!" one of them began franticly, "That will not be necessary Officer Xigbar. We'll go now and complete our assignment."

"That won't be necessary," a new voice said as it appeared through a dark portal. This voice belonged to none other than Vanitas. "Get the hell out of my sight. Both of you. We'll take care of this."

"Yes sir!" the Dark Wielders said in unison. Both were eager to get away from Vanitas as fast as possible.

"Vanitas," Xigbar said somewhat surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd just come here," Vanitas answered, "See how my old buddy Vacillus is doing."

Xigbar smiled. "Alright then, let's head off to the castle then!"

...

Vacillus was outside the castle, sparring with King Mickey. His training had been going exceptionally well, due to his one goal of defeating Xehanort. This one goal has driven him to train harder than ever before. Defeat Xehanort and save the worlds, that was all that mattered.

He stopped suddenly, sensing nearby darkness. Mickey could sense it as well. "They're close, and they're coming this way."

"They're strong too," Vacillus added in, "Good, I cam finally see the results of all my training."

They stood at the ready, feeling the dark presence get closer and closer. Finally Xigbar and Vanitas reached the top of the stairs leading to the castle. Vanitas started laughing as soon as he saw Vacillus.

"Oh this is perfect," he said, "I don't even have to knock on the door to get you out here. Turns out you've been waiting for me! How longs it been? Little over a month since you left I think."

"That's right," Vacillus called out, "To be honest I was hoping I wouldn't see your sorry, ugly face again for a while."

Vanitas frowned for a second then smiled his evil, smug smile. "Is that right? So tell me, how's your little girlfriend been? Rumor has she's even going so far as to pretend she lost her heart just so she didn't have to see you. How sad." He laughed some more.

Vacillus despised that laugh. He was about to charge at Vanitas but Mickey calmed him down. "Vacillus relax. You know he's just trying to make you mad. Don't give him the satisfaction. Don't charge at him. Make him come to you."

Vacillus nodded. "You know Vanitas, I don't think I've seen you fight once, ever. What does that make you... Oh yeah I know what. A coward."

Now Vanitas was really mad. He decided he had heard enough. He lobed delivering insults, but couldn't stand receiving them. He summoned his Keyblade and ran at Vacillus.

Vacillus met him head on and they locked Keyblades, sending a ripple of energy all around them. They trades blows back and forth at great speed and always blocking the others attack. Vanitas was surprised to see how much stronger Vacillus had become in a such short time. He creating distance between himself and Vacillus to catch his breath. "Not bad.. Vacillus," he said, "You have gotten stronger. But now you'll see me dip into some of my inner power." He took a deep breath as an aura of darkness formed around his body. He smiled as he finished powering up.

Then to his even greater surprise Vacillus smirked. "What that's it?" Vacillus asked. Suddenly an red aura formed around his body and in a quick flash his hands were shimmering with red lightning. He had entered Valor Form.

Mickey smiled. "He really has gotten stronger," he muttered to himself.

With blinding Vacillus seemed like a blur as he ran at Vanitas. Vanitas had no time to defend himself as Vacillus slashed at him. The first cut got Vanitas in the right leg. The second got him in the left arm. Vacillus then let Oathkeeper disappear momentarily and he punched Vanitas right in the left eye, sending him to the ground. Holding his eye, Vanitas got up quickly. He was terrified. "Let's go!" he yelled to Xigbar before opening a dark portal and quickly entering it.

Xigbar shrugged and gave a mock wave. "Until next time, kid," he said before leaving in a dark portal of his own.

Vacillus went back to normal and walked to Mickey. "How was I?"

"Even better than I anticipated," Mickey answered.

"Wonder if my progress is because of what I am," Vacillus said.

Mickey gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"According to Xehanort, I'm a Dawn. The last of my kind is what he said. That's why he uses me, for my energy for the X-Blade gemstone. I also use a Keyblade of light and a Keyblade of darkness so that's more evidence."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Vacillus," Mickey said, "But Xehanort lied to you. You can't be a Dawn. The last Dawn died decades ago. Plus there have been others like you who could use both a light and dark Keyblade at the same time. Everything Xehanort said to you was a lie. I thought you already realized that."

Vacillus actually didn't seem surprised by this news. "Huh, I guess I should've seen that coming, Xehanort lying and all. Oh well, I'm going inside to rest."

Vacillus walked away leaving Mickey alone in his thoughts. "But what if he is?" Mickey asked himself. He looked up at the sky, then turned and walked to the caslte.

...

Vanitas entered the throne room. He was covered in his own blood and had a swollen eye. "Dark King Xehanort!" he said. "Vacillus, the traitor, he's gotten stronger, much stronger than we thought he would."

Xehanort was unphased. "Calm down Vanitas, so he's gotten stronger. No big deal. We have nothing to worry about, nothing at all." He summoned the X-Blade. "Don't forget, the countdown has already begun."


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

"So we're all clear on the plan then?" Mickey asked to everyone circled around one of the Hollow Bastion castle's rooms.

"King Mickey, I'm not going to lie," Aqua began, "It seems like suicide. To run in there I mean. Even with as many soldiers as we can get, it seems impossible."

"I think we need to look at this situation more as.. Not probable, but not impossible," Sora said.

"Thank you Sora," Mickey said. "We need to visit the worlds, inform the Resitance of what we have planned. Some will be hesitant I know. It's unfortunate that it's had to come down to this. But with the circumstances, it's our only option."

"If it's alright with everyone else, I'd like to inform the Resistance at Twilight Town. It's been a long time since I've seem Master Doren," Vacillus proposed.

"That's fine with me," Mickey said, "Does anyone have a problem with that?" No one did. "Alright then, good. Vacillus, you may go now if you want."

Vacillus nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I inform Master Doren of our plan." Vacillus got up and walked out of the castle. "Let's try this out," he said to himself. He held his palm up and closed his eyes, picturing himself in Twilight Town. A portal of light opened in front of him and he stepped through. On the other side was Twilight Town. He currently found himself at the station, with the large clock tower overhead. "Good to see I have that technique down. Thank you Mickey."

Vacillus walked to the secret headquarters of the Resistance. Along the way what he saw worried him. There were clear signs of war in the streets. Several buildings with large holes in them, other buildings still had faint smoke rising from dowsed fires. Destroyed cars, he could even see a bridge across town that was now unusable. War had hit hard in Twilight Town, and would it could only get worse from here.

Arriving at the entrance a Light Wielder soldier was standing guard. At first he was alarmed, but upon recognizing Vacillus he relaxed. "Vacillus," he said, "Come to see Master Doren are you?"

Vacillus nodded. "That's right. I saw some of the town. How many have been lost?"

The Light Wielder looked down sadly. "Too many. Civilians as well. I fear it may only be a matter of time until we can no longer hold out."

Vacillus put a hand on the soldiers' shoulder. "Soon, we won't have to. Trust me."

Vacillus entered the base and was led to Master Doren's office. He thanked the soldier who led him there, and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Master Doren say. Vacillus entered to see Master Doren examining a map. He looked the same as before except for his left arm in a blood-stained sling. He looked up and grinned when he saw Vacillus. "Ah young warrior Vacillus! It's good to see you again. King Mickey tells me you've returned to the light to crush that bastard Xehanort."

"That's right," Vacillus replied, "And I was sent here by Mickey to give you some information."

"Is that so?" Master Doren asked, "Very well then. Please please, sit down. Tell me what news you have for me."

"I'm not even going to sugarcoat it," Vacillus began, "We've been losing this war for some time. And since Xehanort has gotten the X-Blade, his armies have grown even stronger."

"That's true," Master Doren said, "But my men will never stop fighting. As I said to you before, in this very room, my soldiers will fight the darkness to their very last breath!"

"I know I remember," Vacillus replied, "And that's a good thing no doubt." He took a deep breath and continued. "Mickey has proposed a plan that I'm about to tell you about and the others at Hollow Bastion are telling the worlds other Masters and Resistance. The plan is this. We gather all our strength. Every single soldier, or anyone who can fight and is willing to fight, to join us. The plan is to attack The World That Never Was directly. Take Xehanort head on. Using the element of surprise, at least we think so, can give us an upperhand. At this point in time, we see this as our last option. We all need to join together as one big assault force rather than keep losing battles as divided armies. So what do you say? Are you with us, Master Doren?"

Master Doren got out of his seat and walked to the other side of his office. He sighed and then spoke. "An attack on The World That Never Was has never been successful. But it makes sense and you are correct. We cannot continue like this. The way my forces have taken casualties recently, I can just imagine what has happened at other worlds. You're right, we must unite as one! My forces shall join yours and we will go into war together!" He offered his hand and Vacillus shook it.

"After the other Masters have been informed," Vacillus said, "One of us from Hollow Bastion will return here. All of our forces will meet at Hollow Bastion, but we need to figure out when."

"That sounds good," Master Doren said, "Just one thing I need to say. Make your decision quickly. I don't know how much longer we can effectively hold of the darkness."

"We will," Vacillus replied, "Stay safe and keep fighting."

"We shall," Master Doren grinned. "And you do the same my friend."

Vacillus nodded and left the headquarters. He knew Master Doren would agree with the plan. He was a natural born fighter after all. He made a portal of light and stepped through returning to Hollow Bastion. As he stepped through what he saw horrified him. A chunk of the castle was completely destroyed, and the fire was still blazing out of the destroyed section. "What the hell?!" Vacillus yelled. He went in a full sprint towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Strike at the Heart

Vacillus ran as fast as he could toward the castle, a part of it still in flames. He used magic to put out as much of the fire as he could at the moment then he began digging away at a large pile of rubble. "Is anyone in there!?" he asked frantically, while he kept tossing the rubble away.

Then he heard it. A voice. Someone was definitely under there. "Hold on, I'll get you out!" Vacillus yelled. Then he said to himself, "Where the hell is everyone?" At last he broke through deep enough and saw a hand reaching out. He pulled it and Mickey came out, covered in dust and rubble. "Mickey are you alright? What happened? Where is everyone else?"

Mickey coughed. "Hold on Vacillus slow down. One question at a time. I'll explain. Xehanort sent a moderately sized force to attack. The only ones here were Aqua, Terra and myself. They attacked the castle itself which caught us completely off guard. I was buried beneath all this rubble you just helped me out of. As for Aqua and Terra, all I could hear was a fight and then I recognized Xigbar's voice when the fight was over. I heard him say to some of the lower ranked Dark Wielders to take Terra and Aqua as prisoners."

"What?" Vacillus couldn't believe what had happened since he had left. Had he really been gone that long? "So I'm guessing the others are off to some of the other worlds to deliver the message of the plan?"

"Yeah that's right," Mickey said, "They caught us off guard that much is for sure. Now we have to go rescue Aqua and Terra. Luckily I overheard Xigbar say where they are being taken."

"That's great," Vacillus said, "Where are they then?"

"Castle Oblivion," Mickey answered.

"Alright let's go then," Vacillus said standing up.

"Whoa wait we can't be so hasty and charge in alone," Mickey said.

"We have to," Vacillus protested, "We don't have the time to wait for everyone. We have no idea how long everyone else will take, I only came back now because I was the first to leave. Mickey, we also don't know what they're going to do with Aqua and Terra. The longer we wait means more time that they could be killed."

Mickey scratched his head head in deep thought. "Well you are right, there's no telling how long we'd end up waiting if we did. You're right, we have to go, and we have to go now. I won't lie to you though, Castle Oblivion is a heavily fortified fortress. To pull off a successful rescue mission, we'll have to use stealth and stay quiet. Running in there full tilt won't do us any good. Understand?" Vacillus nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

Mickey opened up a portal of light. "This will take us right to Castle Oblivion. Let's go get Aqua and Terra."

...

Aqua awoke inside Castle Oblivion to the sound of a large clang. She got up and could see Terra repeatedly hitting the door in front of him with his Keyblade. On the other side of the door an angry voice said, "Enough you dumb bastard! I already told you a dozen times there's no way for you to get out of there. Your powers will have no effect on the dark magic keeping you in there!"

Aqua looked around the room they were in. Actually, it was more like a cell. The room itself was very small and had no windows. The large iron door was clearly shut tight and she had already heard of the dark magic keeping them from getting outside. She saw Terra sit down, clearly exhausted from attempting to destroy the door keeping them in here. He had yet to see that she was now awake.

Finally she spoke. "Terra, what happened? Where are we?"

Terra's head shot around and hurried over to her. "Good your awake. We were attacked at Hollow Bastion. They took us completely by surprise and a part of the castle was destroyed. I don't know what happened to King Mickey, but I do know that that Xigbar and the Dark Wielders have taken us to Castle Oblivion."

Aqua didn't speak for a few moments, trying to contemplate everything Terra had just told her. "What do you think they are going to do with us?" she asked.

Terra shook his head. "No idea. Lets just hope someone comes to help us out before that question can be answered."

"Yeah, yeah your right," Aqua replied. "And someone will come, I know they will. Whether it's Sora, King Mickey or even Vacillus, someone will come."

Terra snorted. "Vacillus.. Don't count on that traitor coming. He probably made the whole attack. He's probably the whole reason we're even here."

"Terra don't say that," Aqua said, becoming angry now. "He's on our side. And he has already proven that he will give his life for any of us. Everyone, even Riku, trusts him. Why can't you?"

Terra looked Aqua in the eye but remained silent. "I just, don't trust him alright. And I have good reason not to. He's changed sides one time too many. I don't want us all to rely on him, just to have him turn his back on us."

"That won't happen," Aqua said, "Trust me."

"I do trust you," Terra replied, "It's him not so sure of."

Terra got up, summoned his Keyblade, and swung at the door again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Stepping out of the light portal, Vacillus and Mickey found themselves staring at Castle Oblivion, several hundred yards away. Around them was nothing put what appeared to be pale fog in the dark sky. The gray path behind seemed to go on forever, and in front of them the path ended with Castle Oblivion.

The castle itself was quite large but it looked disproportionate. With just the two of them, the rescue would not be easy. Nevertheless Vacillus and Mickey knew Aqua and Terra were inside, so they had to go through with it.

"There," Mickey said, pointing to the right side of the castle. "There are several doors and windows on that side that we can use to get inside. I suggest we split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

"But how will we communicate?" Vacillus asked. "Since the first day I woke up I was told all communications were cut off."

Mickey smiled. "That was before finished work on these." He pulled out two earpieces with a small mic attached to each. "As long as we're on the same world, we'll be able to talk to each other through these. Here take one."

Vacillus grabbed one and put it into his ear, adjusting it to make sure it was comfortable but also work at the same time. He nodded to Mickey, confirming he was ready to start. They got closer and checked to see if there were any sentries standing guard. Luckily there was only one and he had his back turned at the moment, completely unaware of their presence. Taking the opportunity they quickly but quietly went to the side of the castle and hid behind a small wall.

"Is your mic working?" Mickey asked.

Vacillus checked to make sure. "Yeah it's good."

"Okay then." Mickey looked up to study the the side of the castle. He could see several outlets he could use to scale the wall up to the balcony. "I'll go up this way, you go through the door over there. We need to male sure we stay in constant communication. If you see any Dark Wielders only take them out if you can do so you can't, then avoid the confrontation altogether. If you find where they are keeping Aqua and Terra , the first thing you do is contact me. Understand everything I just said?"

Vacillus nodded. "Yeah, yeah mo problem. Let's do this."

Mickey jumped up, using the outlets he had observed to climb up. Vacillus watched him for a second or two before entering a nearby door. He opened it slowly, making sure no one was there. His only hope for the alarm not being rung if he was spotted was the fact that he was still wearing a Dark Army officers black coat. But he didn't want to take any chances, so he put the hood up to cover his face. Above him, he could hear several sets of footsteps running. He also heard a voice yelling but couldn't tell what was being said. "Mickey," he said into the mic, "You haven't been detected have you?"

"No that's not what the noise is about," Mickey replied, "They're doing some sort of drill with the lower ranked Dark Wielders. They're close to my location, but I've yet to seen anyone at all."

"Alright then, just making sure." Vacillus turned his attention back on the task at hand. He went to the next room, which looked almost exactly like the one he was just in. He heard two voices coming toward him and he hid behind a wall, waiting for them to pass.

"So is Xigbar still here?" one asked the other.

"Yeah," the other replied, "King Xehanort wants him to stay here and guard the prisoners down at the lower levels. They're strong ones apparently, if you ask me we should just kill them and be done with it."

"Yeah I agree, kill em all is what I say," the first one concluded.

_The lower levels huh? Thanks for the info,_ Vacillus thought to himself. He waited for the two soldiers to leave then said quietly into his mic, "Mickey, I just heard some good news. Terra and Aqua are alive and are being held in the lower levels of the castle. I'm gonna make my way down there and let you know what I find."

"Sounds good," Mickey replied, "Be careful."

Vacillus waited for the coast to be clear and searched for a set of stairs to lead him down. After a few more minutes of sneaking around he finally found some. He went down and noticed that there was much more activity and guards than the higher levels. That meant he was going in the right direction that much he knew. But now there were several ways to go and he had no idea which. Maybe they all led to the same place in the end? He had to eavesdrop again to find out.

As if on cue he heard more voices coming toward him and he hid behind another wall.

"Man oh man!" one of them said laughing, "That Terra guy sure is pissed!"

Another one spoke now. "Yeah you said it! I ain't going down there again."

"You got nothing to worry about," the other said again, "The dark magic won't let anyone or anything in or out unless Xigbar or King Xehanort want them to."

They passed him and Vacillus couldn't believe his luck. It was as if they wanted him to find where Terra and Aqua were being held. He made his way down the hallway the Dark Wielders had come from. Another door, and he went through it. On the other side he could see one Dark Wielder, standing guard at another door that was clearly out of the place. Rather than being bright white like the rest, it was black and looked like some sort of iron. He could see black and purple auras running around the door, so it was clearly locked by some sort of dark magic. He was lucky that there was only one guard. He decided to approach the guard, using the black coat to his advantage. If it didn't work, he would be able to take him out quietly no problem.

He approached the guard, who immediately looked nervous when he saw the black coated figure walking toward him. "Can I help you, Officer...?"

He was looking for a name of course. Vacillus wouldn't give him one. "Let me in."

"I'm sorry sir," the guard said, "The only ones allowed in are Officer Xigbar, King Xehanort and anyone with a note or message from those two giving permission. Do you have a note, sir?"

Obviously Vacillus didn't. But he has to keep the authority that the guard was giving him up. "I don't need one, now let me in. I need to see the prisoners." The best part about this was that Mickey could also hear every word he was saying, so he knew that Vacillus was at the cell Terra and Aqua were being held.

Now to Vacillus' surprise the guard wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry sir but I'm under strict orders. No is allowed in or out, Officer or not, unless written permission from Officer Xigbar or King Xehanort is presented. Now I'll ask again, do you have written permission?"

Vacillus had heard enough. In one swift motion he threw his left fist right into the temple of the Dark Wielder's head, knocking him out immediately and without a sound.

"Did you hear that?" The voice came from inside the cell and Vacillus could tell that it was Aqua's voice. He put his face right up to the door and said in a loud whisper, "Aqua, Terra! Can you hear me? It's Vacillus."

"Vacillus!?" he heard Terra say. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, but I'm gonna get you two out of there." He took a step back and observed the dark aura on the door. It was strong dark magic, but nothing he couldn't handle. He summoned Oathkeeper and shot some light at the door, weakening the dark magic. He was about to swing his Keyblade at the door to knock it down when he heard the voice behind him.

"Hey!" it yelled, clearly none too pleased with what Vacillus was doing. He turned his head to get the attention of some of the other Dark Wielders. "This way! Someone is trying to get the prisoners out!"

_Gotta make this quick. _Vacillus struck the door with a ferocious swing, knocking the hinges off and making the door fall straight back. He popped his head inside and removed his hood, so Aqua and Terra knew it was definitely him. "Time to go." Then to his mic, "Mickey, I got them and we're heading outside now. I tried making a light portal but the dark magic in the castle is making it impossible. I'll let you know when we get out."

"Okay," Mickey replied, "I'll make my way out and wait for you."

By now, Vacillus was leading Terra and Aqua up the staircase he had used to get down to the lower level. He reached a fork in the hallway and was unsure of where to go next. He led them down the path on the right and they reached a room much larger than the others. They ran for the door and were about to reach it until...

"Hold it." The voice came from behind and they all turned to see Xigbar standing there, grinning. "I can't just let you leave, that would be a big mistake on my part."

Vacillus didn't even think or hesitate. He pulled off the mic and handed it to Terra. "You can use this to communicate with Mickey. Get outside, if Mickey isn't already out there he will be very soon. Don't wait for me."

Terra took the mic. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Vacillus didn't take his eyes off Xigbar. "Go, now."

They left the room and Vacillus continued to eye Xigbar. "Just you and me now kid," Xigbar said. That big smug grin never left his face.

Vacillus summoned his Keyblades. "Time to die, Xigbar."

"Oh so it's a fight you want huh?" Xigbar said mocking him. He now summoned his own Keyblade. It was very peculiar looking. It had what looked like a trigger on the hilt and the blade was short and thin and resembled that of a guns barrel.

Xigbar pointed his Keyblade at Vacillus. Then suddenly a small, red laser-like bullet shot out of the tip of Xigbar's Keyblade and Vacillus was just barely able to deflect it. Then Xigbar shot one bullet after another and Vacillus found himself running around and occasionally jumping to avoid being hit. Unfortunately it was a futile effort as one of the bullets hit Vacillus in the right led, knocking him down. Xigbar was then right on top of him attempting to bring his Keyblade right down on Vacillus. Vacillus was just able to roll out of the way and get to his feet. His leg was in a lot of pain and he was favoring it heavily.

Xigbar smirked. "Almost had you there, but you won't get so lucky twice in a row." The tip of his Keyblade began to glow red and then it burst sending several of the bullets at Vacillus at once. In a last dicth effort Vacillus rolled forward at the last possible second, making all but one of the bullets miss. The one that hit him landed on the left arm. Ignoring the pain Vacillus rolled again and popped right up and swung at Xigbar, who parryed his attack and created distance between himself and Vacillus.

That was when Vacillus realized what Xigbar was doing. His whole strategy depended on keeping distance between himself and his opponent. So Vacillus had to make sure he stayed close to him.

Gathering power he converted into Valor Form, hoping the extra speed would help him. Xigbar seemed unphased and shot more bullets at Vacillus. Rather than dodge them all Vacillus timed his swing perfectly and deflected one of them back at Xigbar. The bullet hit Xigbar directly in the stomach causing him to lurch forward.

Vacillus charged forward taking advantage of the opportunity he now had. Swinging Oblivion across his side, Vacillus knocked Xigbar the ground. He stood over Xigbar and pointed Oathkeeper directly at his chest. "Any last words?" Vacillus said.

"Yeah, try not to let Xehanort kill ya too quick."

Vacillus shot light at Xigbar, who was just able to get in one more grin before he died.

Vacillus had no time to rest as more Dark Wielders approached him. He had neither the time nor the strength to get into another fight so he ran for it. Going as fast as he can he exited the room and was lucky enough to find his way out of Castle Oblivion.

With the dark magic no longer suppresing his powers, Vacillus opened up a light portal and stepped through.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

Vacillus stepped out of the light portal and immediately fell to his hands and knees. He was exhausted and not to mention the two wounds on his leg and arm. He realized now he had not seem Terra, Aqua or Mickey outside of Castle Oblivion. He hoped they had successfully all gotten out of there. But at the moment, no one was outside the castle here at Hollow Bastion. That was the last thought that occurred to Vacillus before he passed out.

_Vacillus found himself standing in what looked like a barren wasteland. All around him were Keyblades, all dug into the ground. It was a place he had never seen before, and it frightened him a little. He could feel the dark presence of Xehanort nearby. Close actually, but he didn't know how close. Then he heard a yell behind him and he turned. His eyes widened as he saw Sora fall to ground and lie there motionless. He also saw Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku, Kairi, amd Mickey all on the ground and also motionless. Standing over them was Xehanort, laughing that dark evil smile of his. Now he turned his attention to Vacillus. He charged at Vacillus, and he tried to summon his Keyblades but couldn't. Xehanort was closer now but still Vacillus' Keyblades refused to come to him. He was panicking. Xehanort was almost on him now. He tried yelling out but no noise came out of his mouth. The Keyblades still refused to be summoned. Xehanort was there now, right in front of him. Vacillus was frozen, unable to move. Xehanort raised the X-Blade, and swung down at Vacillus..._

Vacillus woke up and sat right up. He was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. He looked at his hands and couldn't stop them from shaking. "J-just a dream," he muttered to himself. More like a nightmare. But it felt so real, like it had already happened. Or was going to happen. Was it more than just a dream? Vacillus summoned both his Keyblades. Oblivion in his left hand, Oathkeeper in his right. He relaxed a little now.

He got out of bed when he heard the sound of voices coming from the other room. He walked into the next room to find Sora and Mickey. They looked at him with some concern. "Vacillus," Sora said, "You.. You look terrible."

"I just, had a bad a dream," Vacillus replied. "It's no big deal, really." He now noticed that his right leg and left arm had bandgages on them where he was hit in his fight with Xigbar. Then he remembered what had happened before he lost conciseness. "Where are Terra and Aqua? Are they okay?"

"Oh yeah they're fine," Mickey answered, "They're resting as we speak. You did well at Castle Oblivion Vacillus. And that was smart giving them the communicator, I find them in no time at all and we came here right away."

"Good," Vacillus said nodding, "That's good. Oh and uh.. Xigbar is dead. I killed him in the Castle Oblivion."

"Yes we know," Mickey said, "That's good that he's gone. Anyway, Sora and I were discussing some news we were receiving from the various Resistance groups. Most are going to join us with the assault. A few others believe it's going to be a futile attempt and are going into hiding instead. I've been meaning to ask you because I just haven't gotten a chance. What did Master Doren say about the plan. Is he in?"

Vacillus nodded. "Master Doren and his soldiers are more than glad to join us. Knowing him, he'll want to be on the frontlines too."

"That's always been like him," Sora added in, "First one to the fight. Always."

Suddenly a small beeping sound came from a nearby monitor. Mickey ran over and started typing some of the keys on the keyboard.

"Did you get some of our communications back up Mickey?" Vacillus asked. "You really know your way around these kind of things."

"Somebody has to be," Mickey said still concentrating on the screen. "It's a distress sgnal from Traverse Town. They're under attack and need help."

"I'm on it," Vacillus said and ran toward the door, and to the castle's exit.

"Vacillus wait!" Mickey called out. But it was too late. "Man he just can't relax sometimes can he? When's he going to learn to think before he runs out like that. He's nowhere near healed."

Sora laughed a little. "As long as someone needs help, he'll never learn."


	6. Chapter 6: Terra's Judgment

Vacillus jumped out of the portal of light he had made and found himself in front of a small fountain in Traverse Town. It was strange. He came here under the notion that there was an attack going on but now all was quiet and there wasn't a soul around.

That was until he heard the voice come rushing toward him. Turning around he saw a soldier running at him. More like limping actually, and the soldier had blood running down his head. "Y-you," he said weakly, "Are you our reinforcements? The only one they sent was you?"

Vacillus helped the soldier keep his balance as he almost fell over. "No I'm just the first one here. Tell me, where is everyone?"

The soldier coughed up a little blood. He was clearly in rough shape. "Second District. Just past the main square. That's where the main battle is going on. Go there.. Before it's too late!" The soldier lost consciousness and Vacillus put him down slowly. He knew someone would arrive soon and would help the soldier. At the moment, he had to reach the Second District and get to the fight. He concentrated hard to see if he could pick up the direction of dark and light presences. He found them. "West from here, that's where the battle is."

He set off at a fast pace. Along the way he passed the clear signs of war. Small fires, downed buildings and debris all over the place. Not to mention the dead bodies of both Dark and Light Wielders. Unfortunately there were many more Light Wielders who had perished than Dark Wielders. He knew he had to hurry. He leapt up to the top of a building and started jumping from one to the next. He felt the presence of battle get closet and closer until finally he reached it. From the top of the building he was on, he could see a small group of Light Wielders surrounded by many Heartless, Nobodies and Dark Wielders. Limp bodies were all over the field and he could see the ground stained with blood. If nothing changed, the Light Wielders down below would be done for.

He jumped down, and upon hitting the ground, several Dark Wielders turned around and saw him. They smirked, thinking he was just another low ranked Light Wielder they could handle with ease.

They were wrong.

Vacillus gathered in his inner energy. His Keyblades floated by his side and in a burst of light he entered Final Form. The expression on the Dark Wielders' faces went from smug overconfidence to concern and doubt. Vacillus charged forward at incredible speed and he cut down the Dark Wielders with little effort. By now more Dark Wielders had turned their attention on him and their momentary distraction gave Vacillus' allies the upper hand. "Cut them down m! Kill them all!" he heard a voice say from inside the group. Most likely the Master here at Twilight Town. Or whoever's in charge, maybe the Master is dead.

Vacillus knocked a few more enemies down and made his way to a Light Wielder in the center. "Are you the only ones left?" he asked.

"There may be a few more pockets around the other districts," the Light Wielder answered. "Master Ricor was killed earlier. I'm in charge of these men now. Names Lantos, and you are?"

"I'm Vacillus, I came from Hollow Bastion," Vacillus replied, "And others are on the way."

"That's good," Lantos said, parrying an attack. Vacillus finished the attacker off. "We wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer."

"We aren't through this yet," Vacillus said getting ready for another wave of Dark Wielders.

It was now Vacillus realized how tired he still was. His leg and arm also still hurt but he had to ignore the pain for now. The fighting continued and even with Vacillus' help, the Light Wielders were still falling. Things couldn't continue this way. It was now however, that help came. Vacillus saw Mickey, Sora, Ventus and Terra enter the fray. With their newfound strength, the warriors of the Resistance pushed the Dark Wielders back. They began to retreat, knowing they were fighting a losing battle. As they turned and ran, the Light Wielders began to celebrate.

But Vacillus wasn't. He looked up and saw Xehanort himself standing on top of a building. He could see Xehanort summon the X-Blade and shoot darkness at one of the buildings that the Light Wielders were standing on. "Look out!" Vacillus yelled as the building began to fall. They ran out of the way but now Vacillus saw that one of the soldiers was too wounded to get out of the way quick enough. Vacillus shoved him out of the way just in time but Vacillus got caught underneath some of the debris. It didn't hurt but he was stuck at the moment.

Then he saw him. Xehanort was walking toward him, X-Blade in hand. Vacillus tried harder to get free but couldn't. The others had yet to see Xehanort as the dust was still very thick in the air. Xehanort was about twenty feet from where Vacillus was. Vacillus was sti unable to get out from under the debris. Xehanort pointed the X-Blade at him. The X-Blade began to shimmer as dark lightning formed all around it. In a burst, the lightning shot out at Vacillus.

"NOOO!"

Everything now happened in slow motion. Vacillus saw Terra run into the path of the lightning, taking it head on. "Terra no!" he yelled. When the lightning subsided, Terra stayed on his feet only for another few moments. Then he fell backwards onto his back. His body was shaking and smoke rose dully out of it.

Sora ran over now and got Vacillus out of the fallen debris. Xehanort smirked and disappeared into a dark portal. Vacillus ran over to Terra. He was alive but barely. Terra's breaths were coming out in small rasps. "Terra, don't worry we'll get some help. Just hang on, stay with me."

"N-no," Terra said weakly, "It's too late for me. Too late..."

"Don't say that," Vacillus said quickly, "Just don't... Idiot, why did you jump in front of me? Why?"

"L-listen to me, please Vacillus," Terra said. "I was.. Wrong about you. I was wrong. You are the one who will save us all. You will beat him. I know that now. I was wrong not to have trusted you. You, who was nothing but a friend to me... So now I say to you, my friend, kill him... And save all the worlds..." Terra closed his eyes, and passed away.

Vacillus stared at the dead body of his ally, his friend. He looked down at the ground now as tears formed in his eyes. "I will kill you, Xehanort," he muttered. Then he stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "You hear me Xehanort! I am going to kill you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Wisdom

"So what should we do with him right now?" Sora asked Mickey. They had since returned to Hollow Bastion after the attack on Traverse Town. The Light Wielders there have now come to Hollow Bastion, since their numbers are now too few to defend Traverse Town any longer.

"When we get a chance, we'll take him to the Keyblade Graveyard and give him a proper burial," Mickey answered.

"Aqua's been taking it really hard," Sora said sadly, "She's barely come out of her room since we got back let alone talk to anyone."

Mickey sighed. "You can't blame her though. She and Terra were friends for a very long time. They were probably even more than friends, that's what I think at least. Just give her time, she'll come around."

"Yeah I guess your right," Sora said. They both became quiet when Vacillus came into the room. "Vacillus..." Sora said warily, "How are you feeling?"

Vacillus didn't speak for a few seconds. Then he said, "So many people are counting on us, on me. And now at this point in time, I owe to too many people who have made sacrifices not to beat Xehanort. Master Eraqus and Terra are now dead , and Kairi won't wake up until she gets her heart back. All because of me. And I know your going to say that it's not my fault and I shouldn't think it is but I do. Because I know it is. My being here has led to a lot people getting hurt and I have to make it right. And I will make it right."

Vacillus began to walk out of the room and then Mickey spoke. "Vacillus wait, where are you going now?"

"There's a certain someone, I need to ask a few questions. Then I'll come back," was Vacillus' answer. He stepped out of the castle, summoned a light portal, and went through.

On the other side of the portal Vacillus looked up to a large tower in front of him. He had been here once before to see the one who resides in the tower. Now he had returned to seek wisdom once more. He had come to see Master Yen Sid.

Vacillus entered the tower and walked up the stairs. Upon going up, he thought about the things that had since transpired. The attack on The World That Never Was would be soon. Very soon. It wouldn't be easy either, especially with the recent losses the Resistance had taken. But, as they already knew, it was their only option left. One final assault. One final chance to win this war.

He reached the top and was about to knock on the door but from the inside he heard, "Enter."

And so he did.

He entered to see Master Yen Sid sitting at his desk, a large book open in front of him. "Vacillus," he said, "I knew you would come once more."

"Master Yen Sid," Vacillus began, "I promise not to take up too much of your time. But I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"You would like to know what will happen in your assault against Xehanort," Master Yen Sid said, "Am i correct?" Vacillus nodded. Master Yen Sid stood up from his desk and walked to the window. He was clearly in deep thought. Or perhaps he was hesitant to tell Vacillus something ge wouldn't want to hear. "Vacillus, you want to know the outcome of this war, that is something that even I cannot foresee."

"Can you at least tell me what's to become of my friends?" Vacillus asked.

"Your friends fates depends on what you do," Master Yen Sid answered. "It is you who will determine what becomes of the worlds. And at the end of your rode are two destinies. One of light and one of darkness."

"So either we're going to win and I live, or we lose and I die," Vacillus said.

"Destiny is not something you choose for yourself Vacillus," Master Yen Sid said. "Your destiny was decided long ago, and until it is fulfilled, you will never know what that destiny is. That is all I can tell you."

Vacillus bowed slightly. "Thank you Master Yen Sid, for everything." Vacillus and was about to leave when Master Yen Sid stopped him.

"One more thing Vacillus," he said.

Vacillus turned. "Yes Master, what is it?"

"Good luck," was all that Master Yen Sid said.

Vacillus left the tower and opened another portal of light. He was about to step through to Hollow Bastion but he stopped. He could sense darkness in a nearby world. Beast's Castle. It was under attack no doubt. Vacillus changed the destination of the light portal and stepped through.

On the other side the sky above Beast's Castle was dark. A giant ball of darkness was overhead, dark energy and power swirling all around it. In the courtyard Vacillus saw the Beast fighting off Heartless. He ran to the Beast's aid and took out the Heartless. He could sense more on the way. "Beast are you alright?" he asked.

"He was here," Beast said, "Xehanort, that bastard. He summoned that dark ball and then Heartless began pouring out. It seems the more I take out, the more keep coming. The Resistance left earlier too, to Hollow Bastion. They told me that the attack was happening and that all taking part in it were to meet there."

Vacillus looked up at the dark ball. It was getting bigger. He knew that no matter what Beast did, this world would be swallowed in darkness. "Beast, I'm sorry to say this I really am. But it's too late for this world. If you stay here you'll be lost in the darkness with it. Come with me. Join the fight."

"But my world will be destroyed," Beast protested.

"It will anyway," Vacillus said, "That ball in the sky, it will engulf this world in a matter of minutes. If we defeat Xeha- No! WHEN we defeat Xehanort, your world and all other worlds that have been lost will be restored. I promise."

"Alright then," Beast said with some hesitation, "Let's go if we must."

Vacillus opened a portal of light. He motioned for Beast to go first. Then he went through.

On the other side, at Hollow Bastion, what Vacillus saw surprised him. There were Light Wielders. Dozens of them. Vacillus had to estimate around three hundred, probably a little less. It could only mean one thing.

It was time.


	8. Chapter 8: Phase One

Vacillus entered the castle to find Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Master Doren consulting a map. Master Doren was the first to notice him. "Ah Vacillus, come, join us. We were discussing the plan."

Vacillus walked over. "Good to see your arm is healed. It's good to see you again my friend."

"I trust you've taken care of whatever business you were doing?" Mickey asked.

"Yes everythings fine." He looked at the map laid out on the table. There were was drawn lines indicating where squads would go. The more he looked at it the less he liked it. In fact he had his own plan in mind. "I have a plan, one that I think can definitely work. Rather than split into groups we stay as one. One formidable unit. We move from the Dark City, into the castle and work our way up."

Mickey scratched his head. "Hmm, it does seem to make more sense. But I don't know."

"And one more thing," Vacillus added in, "Master Doren, I imagine that since your forces are here, Twilight Town has been left defenseless and the Dark Wielders are already there?"

Master Doren nodded. "As much as it pains me to say it, it is true."

"Then that means Xehanort sent in a considerably large force. And that would mean that they used a large transport ship. The kind that could do some large damage... If used correctly."

"What are you getting at Vacillus?" Sora asked, although he was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Since Twilight Town is so close to The World That Never Was, it'll make this plan easier. I go to Twilight Town, steal a transport ship, and fly it to The World That Never Was. The rest of you will be there, and set a foothold near the Memory Skyscraper. But don't get too close to it because I'm going to take it down with the ship. Ram right into it and take it down."

Mickey's eyes widened, Sora looked shocked and Riku stood there emotionless. It was Master Doren who spoke first. "Ahaha! It's an insane plan but it might just work! I don't know about the rest of you but I like it! Take out the Memory Skyscraper and it'll fall right on their encampment in the Dark City. Not only will it take out a number of Dark Wielders, but it'll have an impact on their morale as well. Good idea Vacillus, good idea indeed!"

"Thank you Master Doren," Vacillus said. "One more thing, I go alone."

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second Vacillus," Sora said, "If you go alone, that's just suicide!"

"Sora relax, give Vacillus some credit," Riku said, "He wants to go alone, then let him. Trust him, he's pulled through before. He can do this."

"I'm leaving immediately. And Mickey, I'm taking one of the communicators. When I get close enough I'll be able to contact you. I'll warn you to make sure everyone is clear from the Memory Skyscraper."

Mickey nodded. "We'll make sure Vacillus don't worry. But what about you? How will you get off the ship?"

Vacillus smiled. "Guess I'll have to time my jump pretty well." With that he left the room.

...

Vacillus was on top of the Twilight Town clock tower observing the enemy camp. He could see about a dozen Dark Wielders, most patrolling a few others just talking. Then he saw what he was looking for. The transport ship. Even though he was still wearing a Dark Army Officer's black coat, he wouldn't be able to fool any of the Dark Wielders. By now they all knew who he was and what he looked like. To get to the ship, he would have to use stealth. Only if he was caught would he resort to violence right now.

He got down from the clock tower and crept up to the fence. He pulled himself up to make sure no one was nearby and he jumped down. The coast was clear on all sides at the moment. He ran around some of the tents as quietly as he could. At the moment then sun was about to set so the incoming darkness would be able to give him a little more cover. But being quiet was always the necessity. Two guards came close by. He leaned against the tent as much as he could and didn't even dare to breathe. They were a hands reach away from him. If they turned around...

Luckily for Vacillus they kept walking by and he let out a deep breath. That was close. Too close. He kept moving toward the ship. At times he would have to hide for what seemed like an eternity as Dark Wieders kept walking into his path.

_Move damn it move, _he kept saying in his head. Eventually they would move along, but not a pace Vacillus liked. He didn't have time to sit by wait.

Finally he reached the platform where the ship was and he was in even more luck. The ramp was open and np guards were outside. He waited for an opening, then made a head on sprint to the ship. He got inside and immediately made his way to the cockpit. Then he heard the voice.

"You hear that?" it asked.

"Yeah sounded like someone was running around right toward us," the other replied.

"Great," Vacillus muttered to himself, "I'm gonna have to take these two out."

He heard them get up and started walking toward his direction. He hid behind a wall. The first walked by. As the second was about to pass him, he summoned Oathkeeper and stabbed him in the chest. Before the other could turn around, he summoned Oblivion and tossed it at him in a spiraling motion. It cut then Dark Wielder down without a sound.

Vacillus now ran to the cockpit. He sat down and started the ships engines. Turning on the other controls he grabbed hold of the steering wheel and took the ship into the air. Before anyone in the camp even knew what was going on, the ship was already gone.

"Alright," Vacillus said, "There's phase one. Now comes the tougher part."


	9. Chapter 9: Onwards

Vacillus flew the ship closer and closer to The World That Never Was. Everything was going according to plan at the moment. At least on his end it was. He just hoped that everyone else was doing well too.

...

In the heart of the Dark City, near the Memory Skyscraper, Mickey struck down yet another Dark Wielder. "Set up the foothold here!" he called out. The Light Wielders did as they were told. They formed into ranks, becoming one strong unit. Now all they could do was remain where they were, hold the line, and wait for Vacillus.

...

Vacillus let the ship pick up speed as he entered The World That Never Was. From where he was he could see the Dark City and eventually he could also see the Memory Skyscraper. He tried the communicator once again, hoping this time he would be close enough. "Mickey, I'm almost there! Can you see me?" Nothing but static. "Damn it! Mickey, it's Vacillus. The Memory Skyscraper is in sight! Confirm you have visual on me!"

"Vacillus I can see you we all can!" Mickey replied into mic, "We're clear and out of the way. Do what you gotta do!"

"Copy that," Vacillus said. He throttled the ships engines as fast as they would go. The Memory Skyscraper got bigger and bigger as he got closer to it. "Close enough, time to get the hell outta this thing," he said.

He opened the ramp from the cockpit and ran to it. He stood at the ramp and looked down. He would have to time his jump. Too high and would be at greater risk of missing his target. Wait too long, and the opportunity to jump would be gone and he would... He didn't want to think about that. Better to jump too early than too late he decided.

Jump now.

He jumped, leaving the ship behind. Flying through the air he got closer and closer to the buildings. He summoned his Keyblades. Right when he got to a building he dug both his Keyblades into it. He began sliding down at fast speed but slowed as went down. Eventually he came to a complete stop and he held himself up to watch the ship.

The ship slammed into the top of the Memory Skyscraper. The Skyscraper crashed forward until its bottom foundation crashed under the pressure. The Skyscraper crashed to the ground right on top of the Dark Wielder's camp. The sound of the impact was incredible, almost too much to bear. Debris and rubble flew through the air as dust made it almost impossible to see a few feet forward. Vacillus made his way down from his current perch and began to go through the crowd of Light Wielders. As he passed them they gave him praise such as "Well done Vacillus!" and "You've given us all hope!"

He finally reached Mickey. "Nice job Vacillus," he said.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Sora said happily.

"You and me both," Vacillus added in.

The dust settled. All they could see in front of them was the ruined Memory Skyscraper, a destroyed camp, and many dead bodies.

And that was all the easy part.

Now came the harder the part. Vacillus ran forward and jumped onto what was left of the fallen Memory Skyscraper. From where he was he could see the bridge leading to the Castle That Never Was. At the moment there was quite a bit of enemy activity on it. They were coming all right.

He turned to see the soldiers looking at him. About three hundred, as he had guessed before. Against literally thousands. Vacillus smiled he liked those odds. All eyes were on him, and it was earily quiet. Vacillus spoke now.

"My allies, my friends! What seems like so long ago, I stood there, before a battle, and I listened to speech. That speech was delivered by Master Arden, the leader of Echo Squad, and a man I respected more than any other. He delivered a speech to me and my allies that inspired us all great greatly. While I'm no battle hardened Master, but I'll do my best." He took a deep breath.

"We stand here today with one goal. That goal is to kill Xehanort and defeat the darkness. I look at all of you and I say that there is no one else I would rather go to war with! To bleed with! To die with!"

That got some cheers from the soldiers.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I've done things that I'm not proud of. That's why I wear this black coat. It reminds me of the mistakes I've made and how I'm working to fix those mistakes. We go to war now. One final time. We go to war!"

The soldiers were now going crazy. They were ready to fight. Ready to fight and win or face death whichever came first.

"Today we rid the worlds of Xehanort! We rid the worlds of all darkness now and forever. Today we achieve victory or death! And I'm not ready to die, just like none of you are! Onwards then my friends, to victory!"

Vacillus turned and grabbed the front of his coat. With a hard pu, he ripped it off to reveal his new armor. A light grey with black trim, the armor was strong but also flexible. He jumped down and summoned his Keyblades. The Light Wielders began pouring out of the Dark City and onto the bridge. Vacillus led the charge as they met the Dark Wielders head on.

The final battle had begun.


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies Forever

So there it was. All out war. One final time.

The Light Wielders, led by Vacillus and Mickey in the front row, were cutting through their opposition on the bridge. At this point they were still fighting the lower ranked Dark Wielders, so it was surprisingly easy.

But it would only get harder from there. At the top of the bridge, the Dark Wielders began to set up behind their defenses. The Light Wielders were able to fight their way through but it was becoming tougher. After getting past the first room Vacillus could ser they had taken casualties. Even with their battle formations and tactics, the sheer fact that they were outnumbered nearly six to one was making things difficult.

Mickey had studied the castle blueprints thoroughly after he had managed to steal them. He knew that the next room was one of the largest in the entire castle. The Dark Wielders had closed the large doors to that room, waiting for the Light Wielders to enter no doubt.

Vacillus asked Mickey, Sora, Riku and Master Doren to come to him. "We can't go along like this the entire time," he said, "If I can just get to Xehanort and beat him, then all these Dark Wielders will surrender. They won't fight on without their 'King.' He's definitely at the higher parts of the castle, probably in his throne room at the very top actually. I just have to get there."

"The bulk of the Dark Wielder forces are on the other side of that door," Master Doren said, "Let me lead the troops in. Then you three get through and keep fighting your way up. We'll hold them off."

"Are you sure?" Vacillus asked, "With so little soldiers, you won't be able to hold out long. You might die."

Master Doren shook his head. "Let them try and kill me. And even if they do, I don't care. I'll gladly give my life today as long as Xehanort dies. You kill him, not for me not even for yourself. Kill him for all those worlds, all those innocent people who have suffered or will suffer at the hands of Xehanort. Promise me you'll kill him."

Vacillus nodded. "I promise, he dies today."

"Alright then," Master Doren said clasping his hands together, "We'll get their attention, the rest of you get through as fast as you can. Troops! We're gonna bust through this door and give those bastards on the other a side the hell they deserve! Let's move!"

Master Doren swung his Keyblade, sending an arc of light at the door. The door went crashing down forward, landing on a few unlucky Dark Wielders. "Chaaaaarge!" Master Doren bellowed. With a blood curdling roar, the Light Wielders charged into the room. Vacillus, followed by Mickey, Sora and Riku, proceeded to go around the long way. There were still Dark Wielders in their path, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

They were able to get out of the room and continued on upwards striking down anyone who stood in their way. Vacillus was in the front and that became a consequence when they reached a room in a higher level. Dark magic formed behind Vacillus, creating a wall and blocking him off from Mickey, Sora and Riku.

Then he saw them. Saix and Marluxia. Marluxia was smirking, but Saix looked none too pleased. "If it isn't another traitor," he said. Then looked up. "Make that two."

"What?" Vacillus said. Then he looked up. Axel jumped down from one of the rafters.

"Don't tell me your starting this party without me," Axel said.

"How'd you get here?" Vacillus asked. "Weren't you with the rest of the force?"

"I was.." Axel said, "But I may have snuck off like you did. You do realize I know this place like the back of my hand right?" He noticed Saix, glaring at him. "So Saix, long time no see."

"Shut it," Saix said coldly, "No words, we fight and you die. Now."

Axel sighed. "You know, I was hoping that I could get you away from all this. But that's clearly impossible now. You've gone too far in now. So be it." Fire formed around Axel's hand and he summoned his Keyblade.

In turn Marluxia and Saix summoned their own Keyblades. Marluxia's had a normal hilt but the blade was that of a scythe. Saix' was a combination of the colors, blue, white, and a hint of yellow. The teeth were on both sides at the top, like it was a double sided hammer or axe.

"Two on two," Vacillus said, "No problem, right Axel?"

Axel smiled. "Yeah, right."

Axel charged at Saix, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. They locked Keyblades and glared at each other. "You're a fool for leaving," Saix said.

"No, your the fool for staying," Axel snapped back.

Vacillus could see Axel was occupied so he turned his attention ot Marluxia.

"It's been a while, kid," Marluxia said, "Not since, what? Agrabah?"

"Hasn't been long enough if you ask me," Vacillus said.

Marluxia took the insult and smiled. "Funny, let's see just how funny you are when I'm through with you!"

Marluxia charged and Vacillus parryed his first attack. To Vacillus' surprise, Marluxia wasn't as strong as he thought he would be. So Vacillus decided to go on the offensive. He swing both Keyblades with fast speed, and Marluxia was having trouble keeping up. Vacillus used light magic that then sent Marluxia sliding backwards. He almost lost balance, but managed to stay up. Unfortunately for him, the extra effort left an opening that Vacillus took advantage of. He stuck Oblivion into Marluxia's chest. Marluxia staggered backward for a moment, clutching his chest. He eyed Vacillus momentarily and then dispersed into darkness.

"That was.. Surprisingly easy," Vacillus said. He looked over at Axel, still fighting with Saix. For a moment he thought about jumping in to help Axel, but he knew that this was battle Axel had to fight, and win, alone.

Axel hurled flames at Saix, who knocked some away, but not. He was burned and momentarily blinded. Axel moved forward and threw his elbow into into Saix' face. Saix fell to the ground and Axel held his Keyblade over Saix' chest.

"Go on, do it," Saix said.

Axel sighed. "Goodbye. My friend." He shot flames out of his Keyblade and Saix was killed almost instantly.

The dark wall disappeared and Mickey, Sora and Riku ran over to Vacillus and Axel. "Are you two alright?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," Vacillus answered. "Come on, we're not done yet."


	11. Chapter 11: Officers Stand

Onward they all ran, higher and higher up the castle. The throne room had to be near, Vacillus knew it. The higher they climbed, the more of Xehanort's power he could sense.

Eventually Vacillus could sense three more dark energies as well. Three powerful ones at that. They felt familiar but Vacillus just couldn't figure out exactly who it was. They all reached a door and took a second to catch their breath. Vacillus could tell the three powerful figures were on the other side. "Does everyone sense that too?" he asked them.

"Oh yeah, we can all right," Sora answered, "They're strong too, that much is obvious."

"Nah, nothing to worry about," Axel said, "It's five on three, as long as we stay together, they can't beat us."

Vacillus nodded. "Right, let's go." Vacillus summoned his Keyblades and drew in power. Swinging both Keyblades he let out arcs of light and darkness. The door in front of them went crashing forward, creating the opening to the next room. They ran inside and could see the staircase that led to the highest level of the castle, the throne room.

There was only one problem. Standing in their path was Ansem, Xemnas and Vanitas. Ansem stood with his arms crossed and evil smile on his face. Xemnas gave them a blank, emotionless stare and Vanitas had his usual smug grin on his face.

"You have all come far," Xemnas said, "An impressive feat indeed. But it all ends for you here."

"You will be thrown to the dark abyss, never to see the light again!" Ansem exclaimed.

"And don't think I forgot about you Vacillus," Vanitas said, "What happened last time we fought was a fluke. You won't get lucky again."

The three summoned their Keyblades. Ansem's had a red, diamond shaped hilt with a black blade and a black and red heart as the teeth. Xemnas' Keyblade had a black hilt and a gray blade with the Nobody insigia as the teeth.

"Alright," Vacillus said, "Sora and Riku, you take Xemnas. Mickey and Axel, take Ansem. Vanitas is mine. It's time I get rid of that look on his face once and for all." The others and nodded their agreement. "Good. This is it then we reach Xehanort. We've come too far to turn back now."

Vacillus turned to his adversaries. The only ones left standing between him and Xehanort.

He drew in more power and went to Valor Form. Sora did as well. Vacillus charged straight for Vanitas. Sora and Riku went to Xemnas and Mickey and Axel went to Ansem.

Vacillus and Vanitas met head on and locked Keyblades. Upon contact their energies sent ripples of power all around the room. They swung their Keyblades at each other at fast speeds, one always blocking the other. Each time their Keyblades made contact, more energy shot out in each direction.

"You can actually keep up with me now," Vacillus said as they locked their Keyblades again, trying to push each other back.

"Like I said," Vanitas replied cooly, "You got lucky last time."

"We'll see about that," Vacillus said.

Sora and Riku were having trouble against Xemnas. In addition to his Keyblade, Xemnas had a bar of red, dark energy in his other hand, and he used it to keep both Sora and Riku at bay.

Mickey and Axel were faring no better against Ansem. He had summoned his dark guardian to aid him in this two on one battle. The guardian not only kept Ansem out of harms way, it also attacked regularly. Axel launched flames at the dark guardian to stun it momentarily and Mickey went for Ansem. Ansem blocked Mickey's attacks and Mickey was forced to back off when the guardian went after him. "We need to rethink this," Mickey told Axel.

"Your right," Axel said, "We gotta take out that guardian. And I think I know how."

Vacillus found himself getting knocked on his back by Vanitas. He blinked his eyes a little but had to react quickly as Vanitas came at him and stabbed down. Vacillus rolled away just in time and got back to his feet. "Almost had you that time," Vanitas said.

Vacillus spit up a little blood. "Almost ain't the same thing." He charged at Vanitas again but was again thrown back by Vanitas. He was surprised how much stronger Vanitas had gotten since their last encounter. Now he thought that maybe Vanitas had just been toying with him before. No, he couldn't think that. He decided to change his game plan. He reverted from Valor Form to Master Form, hoping a more balanced approach would be more beneficial than all out physical strength.

He shot light at Vanitas to stun him and then charged in. Again they locked Keyblades, sending even more energy out in all directions.

"Sora now!" Riku yelled. Riku feinted an attack and Xemnas was caught lurching forward. Sora came in from the side and struck Xemnas in the arm that he used the red bar with. Now that was no longer useable and that gave Sora and Riku the distinct advantage they were searching for. They ran in together, forcing Xemnas to try and block both if their attacks at once. Obviously, he could not. After being able to hold both of them off for several attacks, eventually one of Riku's got through. He cut Xemnas at the led and that gave Sora the opening to thrust through Xemnas' stomach. Riku then followed through with the killing blow to Xemnas'. Xemnas stumbled backward a few steps then closed his eyes and disappeared into darkness.

"Light!" Mickey yelled and bright light shone and blinded the dark guardian. Axel then jumped in and, with his Keyblade smothered in flames, brought it down on the back of the guardians' neck. This set fire to the guardian and before too long it dispersed. Ansem looked in disbelief as his guardian was killed, gone forever. Now it was only he against two powerful Light Wielders. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

Like a coward he attempted to make a run for it but didn't get far. Mickey intercepted him and sent him backwards into a wall of flames Axel launched at him. He yelled out in pain but that yell didn't last light. He was still in midair when Mickey leapt up over him and shot light at him. It sent Ansem straight down where he hit the ground hard. Mickey came down and stabbed Ansem in the chest, the killing blow. Like his guardian had before him, Ansem disappeared into darkness, never to return.

Now it was only Vanitas who remained but the others knew Vacillus had to win this fight on his own. Now in Master Form Vacillus was just one step ahead of Vanitas, but not by much. Both had several cuts on them, bloody wounds in fact, and they were sweating and panting hard. This fight was taking a lot out of both of them. Vacillus knew he had to finish this fight and finish it soon. He couldn't wear himself out so much before battling Xehanort himself.

"It's time to end this," Vacillus said.

"My thoughts exactly," Vanitas replied. They both charged forward. They swung their Keyblades as they passed each other. They stopped several feet away from one another, ones back facing the other. Vacillus held his pose as blood shot out of Vanitas' chest and upper back. "N-not bad.. Vacillus," he said before collapsing. Upon falling to the ground he too disappeared in a swirl of darkness, joining his fellow officers in defeat.

Vacillus stood there, still trying to catch his breath. The others joined him.

"Vacillus," Mickey said, "We should patch up some of those wounds."

Vacillus nodded. "Let's make it quick." He looked up at the stairs. It was there he would reach the top of the castle, the throne room. There he would face Xehanort and his destiny.


	12. Chapter 12: Showdown

Vacillus and the others were running up the stairs to the highest point in the Castle That Never Was, the throne room where Xehanort awaited them. It all came down to this final battle. It was now the fate of all the worlds would be decided.

They reached the top. Vacillus stopped when Xehanort came into sight. He was looking up at the sky. From here the number of stars was countless. All those stars up there, all those worlds. Vacillus was trying to save them all. And Xehanort wanted nothing more than to destroy them.

"Vacillus, and the rest of you," Xehanort said turning his attention to them now, "You have come far and fought hard. The fact that you have made it here it all is worthy of praise. But now it all ends for here and now. Now then, shall we begin. I'll take you all on at once and you still wouldn't stand a chance."

Vacillus stepped forward. "No, this fight is between you and me. I fight you alone. Unless of course your scared."

Xehanort laughed. "You are going to fight me alone?! You fool! Very well then. You die first, and the rest will follow." He summoned the X-Blade.

Vacillus summoned his Keyblades as well. Oathkeeper in his right hand and Oblivion in his left, like always. "I'm ready when you are," Vacillus said.

Xehanort smirked. He held his hand up in the air. Darkness began to pour out of it. Vacillus braced for an attack when he realized that it wasn't an attack. Xehanort was creating a huge dark portal to transport them to another place.

When the darkness cleared Vacillus could see that they were in a new world entirely. They were in the Land of Dragons. He then noticed that the others had been transported as well. "Why did you take us here? And why did you bring the others too?"

"Well I wouldn't want to get your blood all over my throne room now would I?" Xehanort mocked, "And as for the rest of them, I want them to watch you die. When the see their last hope fall, they realize how hopeless it all really was from the beginning."

"Bastard," Vacillus muttered, "Let's go then!" Vacillus charged forward and met Xehanort head on. The collision of Keyblades locking sent dark and light energy out in all directions. Vacillus attacked over and over but Xehanort blocked them all effortlessly. Xehanort pushed Vacillus back and now he went on the offensive. On top of how powerful he already was, it was obvious that the X-Blade was giving Xehanort even more power than ever before. Vacillus had to use all his strength and speed to keep up with Xehanort's attacks and even then it was not enough. Xehanort swung the X-Blade in am uppercut arc that Vacillus blocked, but Xehanort sent out a wave of darkness that Vacillus took head on and sent him flying through the air.

Vacillus hit the ground hard and rolled several times. He coughed up blood and stood up.

"Please tell me that's not the most I'm going to get from you?" Xehanort said mockingly again. "I thought I trained you better than that."

That one hit Vacillus hard. "Shut.. Shut up!" Vacillus yelled. He entered Valor Form as his entire body became surrounded by a red aura and red lightning. Again he charged forward.

"No Vacillus," Mickey said, "You can't allow yourself to fall into his mind games. That's what he wants."

Vacillus was again sent back by Xehanort but he quickly ran in for another attack. This actually caught Xehanort off guard and Vacillus was able to cut Xehanort slightly on the arm. Xehanort responded by launching another wave of darkness at Vacillus to create distance between them. "How about we change things up a little?" Xehanort said and he made another dark portal.

"Again?" Vacillus said. When the darkness cleared Vacillus checked his surroundings. It was Agrabah. "Why here?" Vacillus said to himself. Then he realized what Xehanort was doing. He was taking him to places that he had carried out missions. Vacillus was still thinking this when Xehanort sent more darkness his way. He jumped out of the way but barely. He decided to switch to Master Form and approach the fight differently.

He used magic and began to shoot beams of light at Xehanort. Xehanort knocked them aside with ease and countered by shooting darkness at Vacillus. Vacillus blocked it but Xehanort used the opening and was right on top of Vacillus. He cut across Vacillus' leg. The wound spat out blood and Vacillus yelled out using whatever strength he muster to push Xehanort away. He successful but his leg was throbbing with pain. "Ignore it, ignore it, it's nothing," he told himself.

"Here's a place I think you'll know better than this one," Xehanort said making yet another portal.

Now Vacillus found himself in Traverse Town. "It was here that fool Terra sacrificed his own life to save yours. That did surprise me, I'll admit that."

Vacillus gritted his teeth. He Xehanort was just trying to anger him. He couldn't overreact too harshly, it could easily mean his death. Before Vacillus could react Xehanort was already making another portal. "Why so soon?" Vacillus said.

"There's still another place I want to take you!" Xehanort replied, "And it looks as though you'll be dead any minute now!"

The next world they entered: Twilight Town. Vacillus looked around in awe. The town looked destroyed. Buildings completely gone, reduced to rubble. Fires all over the place off in the distance. One building still stood, and they were at its location. The clock tower. A place Vacillus had once felt safe. Now he was here trying to save it. He had to save it, that's what he told himself.

He got out of Master Form and went to Final Form. He floated lightly above the ground but chose to hold his Keyblades, unlike Sora who led them float by his side in Final Form.

Vacillus glided toward Xehanort at blinding speed but still Xehanort was able to keep up with his attacks. Each time he blocked an attack ripples of energy shot out in all directions even more.

"Come on you can go faster than that!" Xehanort mocked once more.

Vacillus didn't reply but instead he picked up speed and began aiming for different parts of Xehanort's body. Thrown off momentarily Xehanort was unable to block a cut to leg. Seething with anger he swung the X-Blade and knocked Vacillus out of the air. On his back Vacillus was unable to get up and Xehanort stabbed down into Vacillus' chest, to the right of his heart. Vacillus gasped and immediately grabbed the wound. The pain was intense and Vacillus nearly blacked out.

"One more world," Xehanort said, only this time he didn't seem happy about it. The final dark portal opened and when it closed Vacillus looked around from his lying position. It was like a desert, a wasteland. There was one strange thing he noted. There were Keyblades everywhere. Hundreds, no thousands all dug into the ground all over the place. "Welcome to the Keyblade Graveyard," Xehanort said. He kicked Vacillus and sent him several feet forward. "I figured I would take you here, to the place where it all began, before you died. But now it is time to end this." Xehanort raised the X-Blade up and over Vacillus.

Vacillus closed his eyes. When they opened he found himself in a strange place. It was dark all around and he found himself standing on nothing. But how? Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. It was his longtime friend who had died at the beginning of his journey. Byril. "Fight on Vacillus, your not done yet."

Another figure. Master Arden. "Keep going, boy, you can win this."

Now Master Eraqus appeared. "Remember Vacillus, all the stars, all the worlds, they are what you fight for."

Terra now. "Beat him. For everyone."

One more figure. Kairi. "You can do it Vacillus, I believe in you. We all do."

In unison they all said, "Fight!"

Vacillus eyes snapped open. He rolled out of the way lf Xehanort's attack and stood up. He glared at Xehanort and felt a deep power inside him begin to awaken. His hands began to shake. The sky became dark and lightning fell all around them. Vacillus began to change. A gray aura formed around along with shimmering lightning around his body. One of his hands began to shine while the other became coated in darkness.

He closed his eyes and held his hands out. A Kingdom Key shaped Keyblade formed in each hand, but they were both unique. One was a shining white and the other a deep, pitch black. Vacillus opened his eyes. What were once brown eyes gave way to gray color. Xehanort stepped back, fear in his eyes.

"Ultimate Form," Mickey said. "So it's true. Vacillus is the last of the Dawn's. And I thought Xehanort was lying about that. For once he told the truth and now that truth had been unleashed.

"No matter!" Xehanort called out. "I'll still destroy you!" Xehanort lunged forward at Vacillus. They locked Keyblades. Lightning fell all around them and each time the Keyblades hit, the ground shook terribly. It was as if two gods were doing battle. The world itself would soon break apart from the power the two were emitting.

Vacillus, in Ultimate Form, was gaining the upper hand. He was one step ahead of Xehanort and was hitting him with several blows. Xehanort stepped back and wiped blood off his face. "I will not... Be beaten!" he bellowed. He built up energy creating a dark aura around his body. He was preparing to charge. Vacillus did the same but the aura was instead grey. He too prepared for one final charge.

Now they charged. They met head on and locked Keyblades. They pushed with all their might, trying to gain an advantage. Energy of all kinds rippled out. Vacillus narrowed his eyes. One final lunge was all he needed.

The X-Blade broke in half. Before Xehanort could react Vacillus stabbed him right in the heart. Xehanort stumbled backward, still in shock. He didn't say a word, but merely looked at Vacillus in disbelief before disappearing into darkness. Xehanort was dead. He was defeated.

The Keyblades in Vacillus' hands disappeared, along with Ultimate Form altogether. He looked at the wound on his chest. He knew it was already too late. But he had won and everyone was safe. That was all that mattered to him. He looked up at the stars, the worlds. "I wish I could have seen you one last time," he said. He closed his eyes.

When they opened he was on Destiny Islands. "You did it," the voice came from behind. It was Kairi. "You saved us all."

"Kairi, your okay," Vacillus said happily. He felt a tear come to his eye.

"Because of you," Kairi replied. She walked up to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back. "No, thank you."

Vacillus found himself back in the Keyblade Graveyard. He smiled weakly, and fell onto his back.

He was gone before he even hit the ground.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's note: This is it, the end of the New War Saga and the end of Vacillus' story. I found it more appropriate to put this note at the beginning rather than the end. Anyway... I'd like to thank everyone who read this trilogy of stories since the first book, especially those who had taken the time to review and give me feedback. I aimed to write a story that people would enjoy and I believe I have done that. As for future works, I have a few ideas but I'll take any suggestions anyone has and see what I can do. Again thanks to all who have read. Enjoy the epilogue!**

_Some time in the Distant Future..._

"Kairi I'm going to pick him up from the Academy!" Sora called out to his wife.

"Ok just make sure your back in time for dinner!" she replied.

Sora stepped out of his house in one of the small neighborhoods of Hollow Bastion. Along the way he made a quick stop at an old friends house. He entered. "Knock knock," he said.

"People usually knock before entering you know," Riku replied. Then he laughed and the two shook hands. "It's good to see you again Sora. What brings you here?"

Sora shrugged. "I was on my way to pick up my son at the Keybearer Academy. Just thought I'd drop in say hello."

"Oh that's right," Riku said snapping his fingers, "He just turned ten and I remember he breezed through all the preliminary tests. Best scores in a long time right?"

"That's right," Sora said, "Kairi and I sure are proud of him."

"Maybe it has to do with the name you gave him," Riku said smiling.

Sora laughed a little. "Maybe. I gotta get going, I'm already late enough as it is. See you later Riku!"

"Good to see you again Sora, tell him I said hi," Riku said.

Sora nodded. "Will do." Then he left Riku's house.

He walked on and could see the castle in the distance. It still looked bad and they decided not to repair it after the war. It's more of a symbol now, to remind everyone that this world played a key part in the war. That felt so long ago.

Finally Sora reached his destination. The Keybearer Academy of Hollow Bastion. It was built several years after the war and there were others just like it all around the other worlds. The Masters found it necessary for the next generations to be able to fight, in case any darkness ever rose up again.

A ten year old boy spotted Sora and ran up to him all excited. "Dad dad! Today was awesome! I gotta tell you all about it!"

Sora laughed. "Easy there kiddo, you can tell me all about it on the walk home. Let's go." He walked the opposite way he had come, but the time to get back home would be about the same. "Alright, shoot," Sora said.

His son began. "It was great Dad just like you said it would be! I saw Master Aqua and Master Ventus, they're both gonna be instructors of mine. I also saw Master Doren, although he isn't really the way you described him Dad."

Sora laughed. "Keep in mind the way I described him was the way he was during the war. That was a long time ago."

They stopped at the statue Sora wanted to see. He came here almost everyday. The statue was located at the far side of the Academy grounds. It was about twelve feet high and a light bronze color. The figure of the statue was looking up at the sky and had a Keyblade in each hand.

"He's the one you named me after right Dad?" Sora's son asked.

"That's right, Vacillus," Sora answered. "Your mother and I named you after him because he wasn't just an ally of ours. He was a friend, one of the best I ever had. And he always put others before himself. It's because of him that you and I are here today."

"I'm gonna be just like him!" Vacillus exclaimed.

Sora smiled. "If you follow your heart, then I'm sure you will be." He walked up to the statue. He had read the inscription countless times, but he always read it again when he had the chance.

It read: _In Memory of Vacillus. The Last of the Dawns. The First of the Heroes._


End file.
